


Hot For Teacher

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Student Bucky, professor steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky enrolled in 19th Century English Literature thinking that it's going to be a literal hell on earth. But he's pleasantly surprised to discover that not only is Professor Steve Rogers a Grade-A dork but also gorgeous as hell. Bucky begins to develop a crush on his professor and can only hope that the feelings are mutual.





	Hot For Teacher

James Buchanan Barnes was well and truly fucked. He had gone into 19th Century English Literature thinking that it would be an hour and half long boring lecture taught by some old man with a dull and droning voice. With a name like Steve Rogers, that’s what he should’ve expected right? No, to Bucky’s utter goddamn misfortune, when Bucky went into the classroom that morning, he was struck by the sight of his professor, all six foot five blond hair, blue eyes of him.   
He smiled a boyish smile at Bucky whose heart skipped a beat as he accept the syllabus from him with a muttered thank you and made his way to the back of the small row of seats. When he was seated, he was able to full take in his professor, he was wearing a blue sweater with a button down underneath which were rolled up to reveal his forearms.   
The rest of the class loaded in, all four of them. Steve shut the door by going back to the center of the room, “Good afternoon everyone and welcome to nineteenth century English Literature. I hope everyone’s ready to delve in the world of tragic heroines, brooding heroes and ghosts.” Steve said.  
Someone next to Bucky gave a half-hearted cheer, “Hey, why don’t you move forward?” Bucky realized Steve was looking at him.  
“Me?”  
“Yeah, you don’t need to be all the way in the back there. What’s your name?”  
“James.” Bucky said.   
Steve nodded, “James. Come on up.” He hummed some game show music and Bucky bit back a smile at Steve’s dorky smile. He sat down in the front row and could get a hint of Steve’s cologne.   
Steve continued his introduction and then went through the semester. They were to read Wuthering Heights, Dracula, Pride and Prejudice and A Tale of Two Cities. First was Wuthering Heights, a book Bucky had devoured in high school. When he saw the title, he had a brief flashback to high school and shuddered slightly at the memory burned into his mind.   
Bucky realized that he couldn’t care less about the class, what was holding his attention was seeing how passionate Steve was about the subject. The rest of the first week was dedicated to the social context of Victorian England, the social classes, the Season, all of this delicately researched. Bucky found himself mesmerized by Steve as he lectured the class, the way his eyes would light up and that playful smile would tug up at the corners of his mouth.   
“I’m crushing on my English professor.” Bucky said that night to his roommate Scott.  
Scott was laying on his bed opposite Bucky’s, “What is it about English professors that make people crush on them? I don’t understand. What’s attractive about someone talking about Shakespeare or something for almost two hours?”  
Bucky shrugged, “I guess knowledge is sexy.”   
“What’s he look like?” Scott asked.  
“Like someone personified America.” Bucky said.  
Scott turned to him, “So, three hundred pounds in a motorized scooter with a ‘Make America Great Again’ hat and an ‘All Lives Matter’ bumper sticker with the Confederate flag trailing behind? Bucky, I’ll admit I didn’t think that was your style.”  
Bucky scoffed, “Shut up. I mean like that classic All-American look. Blond hair, blue eyes, built like a...” Bucky thought for a second, “Dorito.”  
“Dorito?”  
“A very nice shoulder to waist ratio.”  
“Do you even pay attention in that class?” Scott asked.   
“Yes, actually.”  
“Wait, does he have an Instagram? I wanna see what your Aryan fantasy looks like.” Scott said swinging his legs off the bed and going to the foot of Bucky’s.   
“Aryan fantasy. You’ve got jokes tonight, huh?” Bucky said pulling up Instagram. He typed Steve’s name into the search bar and sure enough his profile was the first thing that came up. Bucky clicked on his page, “Shit. It’s private.” Bucky said.   
“Just request to follow him.” Scott said.  
“No way, it’ll look weird.”   
“How will it look weird, Bucky?”   
“A student following his teacher on Instagram is weird, there.” Bucky said putting his phone down.  
“Well, I love weird shit.” Scott leaned down and pressed ‘Follow’. “Don’t you dare cancel the request.” Scott said.   
Bucky groaned and looked at the screen and closed the app, “Maybe he doesn’t go on much.”  
Scott shook his head and went back to his bed, “You worry too much, man.”   
“Dick.” Bucky said picking up his copy of Wuthering Heights.   
“You’ll thank me later.” Scott said grabbing his earbuds and putting them in. Bucky shook his head and began reading.

On Thursday, Bucky came into class to find Steve at the podium typing away. He looked up when he saw Bucky come in, “Afternoon.” He greeted.  
“Good afternoon.” Bucky said taking his usual seat at the front of the class. The only sound that following was the clacking of the keyboard keys as Steve typed. Bucky pulled out his copy of Wuthering Heights and began reading. For some reason, he expected Steve to bring up his following him on Instagram but then Bucky figured that there’d be no way Steve could do that without it being awkward. Thankfully, the rest of the class came in and class started. 

August came to a close and campus started to cool down as September began. Bucky came into class on Tuesday to find that Steve had let his beard grow up and Bucky hurried to his seat as his cock twitched in his jeans. He had the sudden desire to know what Steve’s beard would feel like on his thighs. The thought made his cock stiffen, though any thought of Steve would have the same effect.   
He couldn’t help it, the sweaters Steve wore to class were neatly fitted to his muscular chest and his pants hugged the swell of his ass to perfection. Everything about that six foot four dork was perfect and God, Bucky wanted him. Bucky had found Steve’s Facebook page but there was nothing much on it that gave anything away about his personal life. and his pictures were mostly of him in high school and college.   
Maybe it was his imagination but sometimes Bucky caught Steve looking at him, just a quick glance, a secret smile tugging at the corner of his lips. One afternoon after class, Bucky was packing up and Steve approached his desk, “Hey James, do you have a second?” He asked.   
Bucky tried not the think about that fact that Steve’s crotch was a foot away from him nor about the fact that this was how nearly every gay porn started. “Uh, yeah. Everything fine?” He zipped up his backpack.  
“Yeah, no, everything’s fine. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”   
“It’s fine.” Bucky said.   
“Well, it’s just I wanted to talk to you about your Wuthering Heights paper. If you had a second, I left it back at my office.”  
Technically, Bucky had class in ten minutes across campus but he hadn’t used an unexcused absence yet and he wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to be alone with Steve. “Yeah, that’s fine.” And they headed out together. 

Steve’s office could only be described as organized chaos. There was a couch at one end of the room with a desk and computer on the other side. The rest of the room was made up of posters and bookshelves filled to the brim with books of varying topics and most in not all were falling apart. “How can you find anything in this office?” Bucky asked after Steve gestured for him to sit down on the couch.  
“I’ve had this office for four years, I know it like the back of my hand.” Steve said sitting in his swivel chair, his legs spread in a comfortable pose that made Bucky’s cock twitch and he started inching for one of the pillows. While Steve was turned to his desk looking for Bucky’s paper, Bucky tried to focus on something else. God, I need to get laid. All of this pent up horniness is not doing me any favors. He thought as Steve turned back around holding his paper.   
“Was there something wrong with my paper?” He asked.   
Steve’s eyebrows raised and he turned to the last page, “Well, I don’t try to get invested in my students’ personal life but I wanted to bring something to your attention.” Bucky’s blood ran cold, “At the end of your conclusion your wrote, ‘Anyway, Wuthering Heights was dope and I want Professor Rogers to raw me.’”   
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Bucky thought burying his face in his hands. “That was my roommate.” Bucky said knowing that Steve wouldn’t believe him.  
“Sounds like your roommate’s a dick.” Steve said.   
Bucky kept his eyes down on the linoleum floor, his face redder than Steve’s sweater. “He thinks he’s funny.”   
“Well, if it makes you feel any better, my roommate Tony once got drunk and stole my laptop and then accidentally broke it two days before my final paper was due.”   
“Oh wow.” Bucky said.   
“Thankfully he bought me a new one twenty minutes later.” Bucky looked up at Steve, “He’s very rich.” Steve added. “The point is, maybe password protect your computer next time.”   
“Professor Rogers, I’m so sorry. I-I don’t even know what to say.” Bucky said.  
“It’s fine. I understand. Just, can you get a copy of this to me without the...” Steve cleared his throat, “graphic ending?”   
Bucky nodded furiously, “Yes. Of course, again, I’m so sorry.” Bucky stood up and took the paper from Steve before hurrying out of his office.

Steve waited until Sam’s laughter died down to continue on, “It’s really not funny, Sam. The poor kid looked like he wanted to die.”  
“Oh come on, it’s hilarious.” They were standing in Sam’s office in the history department. Sam was finishing packing up his bag. “You have to admit it’s pretty funny.”   
“I mean, a little.”   
“And he said his roommate wrote that?” Sam asked shutting the door to his office behind them and locking it.  
“Yeah.”   
Sam shook his head, “And you believed him?”   
“I did, he seemed really embarrassed.”   
Sam shot Steve a look, “I’d be too.” They made their way across campus to the student center for lunch. While Sam waited in line, Steve pulled out his phone in another line and opened Instagram. He scrolled through photos of Tony’s vacation in Mykonos with his husband Bruce Banner.   
He noticed a small dot underneath the heart in the toolbar and clicked it and saw he had a follow request. He saw the username ‘b.barnes’ and clicked onto the profile and sure enough there was Bucky’s picture. Steve scrolled through the photos, there were a lot of selfies. Steve found some of Bucky with no shirt on by the pool or at the beach.   
Sure, Steve found Bucky attractive but there was no way he could do anything about it until the end of the semester. His eyes were glued to the photo of Bucky taking a shirtless selfie in the mirror, his tanned and toned body illuminated by the afternoon sun. The waistband of his underwear peeking up from his jeans. The smile on Bucky’s face was smug, he knew the effect this photo would have and he reveled in the attention.   
Steve, without thinking about it, tapped twice on the photo and Steve could only watch in horror as the white heart appeared in the center of the picture and faded. “Fuck.” He said.

Across campus, Bucky’s phone buzzed while he was in class. Normally, he’d take his phone out and check but this professor was a hard ass and had banned any phones out during class.   
The professor was droning on about something Bucky couldn’t remember nor care to remember. All he could think about was that stupid fucking paper. He buried his face in his hands as the memory of Steve’s face flashed back into view. He felt bad for throwing Scott under the bus but there was no way Bucky could admit that he had written that as a joke, forgotten about that and handed it in as is. He had weighed the option of dropping the class but there was no way he could do that no without it reflecting on his transcript.   
Three more months. He thought. Three more months of awkwardness. Great. Class was dismissed and Bucky grabbed his backpack and stepped out into the hallway. He pulled his phone from his pocket and stopped dead in his tracked on the screen read, ‘steverogers liked your photo’. Bucky stepped to the side of the hallway and unlocked his phone and went onto Instagram. “Oh, shit.” Bucky clicked the thumbnail and pulled up the picture he had taken before school started.   
Bucky wasn’t shy about his body and over the summer going into his sophomore year, he had begun working out more. Bucky looked at the likes and saw Steve’s name amongst them. “Fuck.” He said.


End file.
